bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Ion Laser
The Ion Laser is a weapon introduced in the Minerva's Den DLC for BioShock 2. It is capable of firing a beam of concentrated energy, dealing continuous damage. As with all weapons in the game it has a quick-melee attack, during which Subject Sigma raises the gun and smashes it on top of the target. Upgrades *'Intensity Upgrade' The intensity upgrade increases the Damage output of the Ion Laser's beam. :This upgrade increases the damage dealt by the Ion Laser. Ammo Types - Ion Laser *'Laser Cell' - Base ammunition for the Ion Laser, each unit deals a small amount of piercing damage. *'Thermal Cell' - Uncommon ammunition for the Ion Laser, each unit deals a small amount of fire damage and ignite the target. *'Burst Cell' - Rare ammunition for the Ion Laser, each unit deals a small amount of piercing damage. Capable of being charged up to expel a high-damage burst. Ion Laser Ammo Capacity Strategy *The Ion Laser's pinpoint accuracy and lack of recoil allow the player to use this weapon even at long distances. *On the other hand, the weapon's pencil-thin beam makes it harder to hit moving targets. The best counter to this is to aim for the target's midsection and use stunning Plasmids (see below). *Take cover when reloading, as the player will be left defenseless for over a second. *Avoid firing the weapon's Thermal Cell ammo continuously, as its main strength relies in its damage over time. Instead, fire a small burst of Termal Cell ammo before switching to Laser Cells or Burst Cells. *Take cover when charging up a Burst Cell. Alternatively, stun the target with a Plasmid. *Lancers and Ion Laser Security Bots hold a great deal of Ion Laser ammunition, allowing the player to refill on Laser Cell and Thermal Cell ammo. Recommended Plasmids *Electro Bolt will lock the enemy in place, making it easier to hit them. *Incinerate! will deal damage over time, reducing the amount of ammunition needed to kill the target. *Winter Blast will stun the enemy for even longer, as well as increase their vulnerability to damage. However, if using Winter Blast 1 the enemy will shatter, leaving no loot. *Gravity Well will drag all nearby enemies towards the target area and prevent them from moving, letting the user pick them off with ease. Recommended Tonics *The Armored Shell line of Tonics will reduce the amount of damage taken during fights, as enemies attacked by the Ion Laser will often fight back and injure the player. *Head Hunter will allow the player to use the weapon's perfect accuracy to dispose of Splicers and Alpha Series even faster. *Walking Inferno will increase the damage output of the weapon's Thermal Cell ammunition. Help Caption :Press _ to fire. :Press _ for a quick melee attack. :Fires a constant beam of laser light, good for cutting down individual targets. '' :''Base ammo Laser Cell -- Medium damage output. '' :Alternate ammo Heat Cell -- Train on enemies or flammable objects to set them on fire. :Alternate ammo Burst Cell -- Hold _ to fully charge, then release to unleash an extreme burst of damage. Shots released before being fully charged are ineffective. Gallery File:Rapturecentralcomputing bigdaddy.jpg|A Lancer wielding the weapon. File:Ion Laser Open01.jpg|Concept art for the Ion Laser. Trivia *The term "laser" used here is an anachronism. The term was only coined in the year 1998, although the term "LASER" (Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation) existed before, though only in uppercase. *It is possible that Ion Lasers were exclusively produced by Rapture Central Computing, as they were only present in Minerva's Den and they have the company's logo on them. *The Ion Laser is the only weapon in the BioShock series to present a single upgrade. *There exists an alternate help caption in the game file, listed below: Help Caption :Ion Laser Damage Increase ::A secondary lasing chamber amplifies the cutting power of the laser beam. Category:BioShock 2 Weapons Category:Minerva's Den DLC